


Accepting A Change

by AllAccordingToPan



Series: Polydinweek 2k17 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith and Lance have a child, M/M, PolydinWeek2k17, hint of polydins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: Lance has taken the child back to the castle, while talking about what to do with her they side-track and decide to invite Keith over to the castle for the new year. Kolivan and Keith have a small talk about said new year.Day 6:Kids/Pets.





	Accepting A Change

**Author's Note:**

> Just one more day, one more.
> 
> My sixth entry for [this](https://discord.gg/r5hU5Fe) server.
> 
> Continuation for day 5.

Allura looked at the child in question “Where did you find her again?”, the child was being held in Lance’s arms. It was wailing and reaching her arms around random directions of the castle, repeating ‘Halle, halle!’ over and over again.

“I found her inside of red, she was sitting on the pilot seat. I still don’t know where she was came from, i came back from the battle and she was just.... there” he put the small girl down on the floor.

The small girl looked at everyone present in the castle’s bridge, eventually deciding to sit down and play with her feet. Uninterested in any of the other paladins, she repeated ‘Halle, halle’ again.

The paladins looked at each other in question, 

“Should we tell Keith about this?”

“He’d never believe us Hunk, hey Keith! We found a kid in red while you were gone?”

“Then we get him over here, we haven’t had the ability to celebrate the new year. Can we Allura? Please?”

Allura chuckled softly “I’m not sure what new year means, but you guys deserve a break. I will contact Kolivan request Keith to come to the castle”

~

When Kolivan received Allura’s request, he reread it several times before calling Keith over. “What is this ‘new year’ Allura is talking about?” Keith dat down next to Kolivan and took the holo pad over, to read the message Allura had send.

“New year is just, when our year ends. At the beginning of the year, we set a goal for ourselves of something we want to reach”

“What was your goal last year?”

Keith chuckled softly “I don’t really do that, i mean. Some people do but I don’t see the use of it, i bet this was one of the other’s idea. Holding a new years party, am i allowed to go?”

“I’ll allow you to stay for a few days, but cone back as soon as there is something going wrong”

“Alright”

Later that day Keith took a cruiser and flew it towards the castle, his comm connected with castle’s. 

“Allura, are you there?”

“Yes? You came here quickly”

“I guess there were some people i wanted to see”, he landed the cruiser on a landing platform in the castle, he sees his partners standing at the walls. He surprisingly saw the small galran girl he saved a few days ago.

Apparently the small girl remembered him as well, with a cry of ‘Halle, halle!’ she ran straight all the way to Keith. Keith kneeled down and opened his arms, ready to catch the small girl in his arms.

“I see i was right, Lance did take you back to the castle” he stands back up, he placed the small girl on his hip. The girl giggled a little and put her head against Keith’s shoulder, Keith looked over at the others. 

“So it was you who brought the child here?” 

“Yes, i did. I saw her in the middle of the battle, so i took her to red. She was the closest by, i asked her to open up and let me inside and she did”

Lance walked over to Keith wand wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him close to him. The child, who Lance decided to name Camila looked up at him. Disturbed by the arm wrapped around Keith’s waist.

“Can we name her?” 

“If we name her we’ll get attached to her”

“I want to name her Camila”

“Fine”


End file.
